black_ice_hearts_of_iron_ivfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
|national_spirits = • Trotskyite Plot • Home of the Revolution|starting_ideology = Communist|parties = • 91.00%: All-Union Communist Party • 5.03%: Party of Socialist Revolutionaries • 1.99%: Monarchist • 0.98%: Constitutional Democratic Party • 0.97%: RFP • 0.00%: Authoritarianism • 0.00%: Trudoviks|subjects = • Mongolia • Tannu Tuva|stability = 33%|war_support = 80%|manpower = 12.12M|convoys = 469|tanks = Soviet Tank Forces|aviation = Soviet Air Force|surface_fleet = Soviet Navy Surface Fleet|submarine_fleet = Soviet Navy Submarine Fleet|economy_policy = Early Mobilization|level_of_nationalization = Centrally Planned Economy|foreign_investment_regulations = Foreign Investors Banned|tariffs = High Tariffs|trade_policy = Limited Exports|tax_policy = High Taxes|press_laws = State Press|security_policy = Police State|national_unity = Homogenous Nation|foreign_policy = Warmonger|war_bonds = Normal Financial Operations|conscription_policy = Standing Army|levels_of_conscription = Three Year Draft|age_laws = 19-25 Bracket|female_labor_regulations = Women Encouraged|foreign_recruitment = No Recruitment|training_standards = Low Standards|officer_training = Basic Officer Training|education = Low Investment|head_of_state = Mikhail Kalinin|foreign_minister = Vyacheslav Molotov|interior_minister = Nikolai Yezhov|head_of_intelligence = Viktor Abakumov|economic_ministers = Valery Mezhlauk|supreme_commander = Kliment Voroshilov|chief_of_army = Alexander Yegorov|chief_of_airforce = Alexsandr Loktionov|military_high_command = Nikolay Kuznetsov|map = SovietUnionMap.png|capital = Moscow}} The Soviet Union is a communist country in Europe. Overview The Soviet Union finds herself in a state of change and turmoil. Stalin has managed to secure absolute power as head of the communist party and begin a process of industrialization, but his power is tenuous. Trotsky remains ever present like a demon and only through constant national focus can his influence be contained. It will take years of painful purges to finally rid his treacherous ideas. The Soviet military is large but under strength and outdated. The current doctrines and division layouts of the army were ineffective in the Great War and things have only gotten worst since then. The officer corp is suspect and Soviet research moves slower as part of the 5 year plan. However, the soldiers of the Soviet Union are surprisingly well trained with the enlisted veterans through the great war and other "operations". If Mother Russia can control her domestic problems she can proceed with another 5 year plan and begin to modernize her forces with immense manpower reserves. She has the luxury of many years and much land to allow time to be bought while this occurs. Stalin's power struggles are a problem now, but the laws he has already enacted can allow rearmament to move at breakneck speeds. It is a good thing the Soviet Union has these advantages, because in a short 5 and a half years she will face the greatest opponent the BICE can create...it will be the greatest combat theater of the 20th century! Nation Focus One feature of the Soviet Union is that, if not Trotsky is not exiled (which can be observed with the "Trotsky Exiled" status from the country details menu), a chain of events will occur, resulting in rapidly increasing penalties for the player. This should be avoided most of the time. To prevent this, the Trotsky Exiled bonus must be renewed via national focus, but only after it has already expired (Doing so beforehand will result in nothing happening). It first starts with the Great Purge, so the player must start it immediately. Once the great purge is over, the player must renew the bonus again immediately. However, eventually the bonus will last longer than the national effect timer, so the player can pursue other national focuses. But only for a time, the bonus must be refreshed soon after or Trostsky will start causes bad effects again. Eventually, Trotsky can have an attempt on his life once having all the events related to purging are complete, which should stop his threat. You can then pursue national focuses without worry. Tips * Russia can be considered one of the two hardest nations to play. You will almost certainly lose if you play them while new to BICE. The game can be lost before Germany even declares declares war on Soviet Union if things are not managed well so there is a steep difficulty curve. Be prepared to play multiple campaigns to see if you can even survive until 1942. Category:Soviet Union Category:Country